


First Stupid Kiss

by Upsetapplecart



Series: All Out Fic Week 2018 [1]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upsetapplecart/pseuds/Upsetapplecart
Summary: In which Ebumi gets his first kiss, and Ise is a less then helpful friend.





	First Stupid Kiss

Ebumi was annoyed. Ebumi was irritated. Ebumi was ready to spit chips and stomp on toes. Ebumi was ready to start a fight and not feel bad about it later.

Stupid fucking training. They didn’t even do anything constructive. He’d be better off putting on his running shoes and doing laps around the school until the street lights came on.

Instead, he kicked in the club house door and stalked into the room, hands shoved deep in his pockets to demonstrate how truly irritated he was. How resentful of this ‘training’ he felt. 

Ise followed him inside, far less dramatic in his entrance.

Three of the second years were inside. Two of which looked up at the bang from the door. 

Sekizan was engrossed in a magazine. Hachioji, who was leaning over his shoulder, smiled in that innocent cherub way of his when he saw who has come inside, and waved at them. Ebumi knew that Ise was waving shyly back. Dumb sucker.

Matsuo was there too. With his stupid lazy gaze, and his stupid friendly smile. And his stupid, stupid potato face.  
At a nudge from Hachioji, Sekizan looked up from the magazine.

“Oh, Ise. Ebumi. Joining us for training?”

Ebumi flung his bag at a locker, where it bounced off with a bang and hit the floor.

“So what if we are? You got a problem with it?” he asked, leering at Sekizan, trying to vent some of his frustration on a target that would fight back.  
Behind him Ebumi heard Ise make an apologetic sound.

Sekizan blinked at him, still holding his magazine.  
“Why would I have a problem with it?”

Ebumi bared his teeth and stalked over. Some people just did not know how to have a fight picked with them.

“Well,” Ebumi said, pushing again, trying to get some bang for his buck. “It sounds like you got a problem to me. Sounds like you’re scared of a little competition.”

There was a chuckle and Ebumi snapped his head towards it. Matsuo smirked at him.

“Sorry.” Matsuo said. “It just sounds like you’re the scared one to me.”

Ebumi scowled and changed targets, leering over at Matsuo instead. Matsuo would give him a fight, or at least a target for his rage. When he felt like it, Sekizan could be about as interesting to pick a fight with as Ebumi’s locker door. But Matsuo, Matsuo always gave him something to work with.

He loomed up into Matsuos face, standing on his tippy toes so that their noses touched.

“Nothing scares me.” Ebumi declared. Not even your stupid pretty eyelashes.

“Oh?” Matsuo said, smirking.

“Yeah.” Ebumi said.

Matsuos smirk got a funny little turn at the edges, as if he was trying not to giggle before he got to the punch line. Didn’t spoil the joke too soon. He leant down, closing the distance between them, and gave Ebumi a peck on the lips.

It was soft, and gentle, and sent every thought Ebumi’d been having up until that point of contact skidding away in a thousand different directions. It left him empty headed, and far less angry than he wanted to be.

Somewhere in the background, Ise giggled.

“Wha-“ Ebumi stuttered. “What the fuck, man!?” That was not the opening move to a fight. That was an opening move to something far more terrifying. A something that Ebumi was determined not to acknowledge that he had even thought of Matsuo, and his stupid big hands, being involved in. He was sure someone, some singer probably had said that it was just another kind of fighting, and Ebumi really wanted to fight Matsuo. 

He could feel his face heating up.

“I thought you weren’t scared of anything?” Matsuo said, still close enough for his breath to flutter across Ebumi’s skin. 

“I-I-fuck you Matsuo!” Ebumi screeched, and shoved him in the chest before storming away.

“Ise and I are going to train. Outside.” He said, trying to gain some control back over the pitch of his voice. 

Matsuo hadn’t won, Ebumbi was just making a tactical retreat.

He stomped past Ise and his equipment bag, heading for the door. Ise, after gazing into the distance for a moment with heroic resolution, and very carefully not laughing, followed him.

“Love the work ethic.” Matsuo cat called after them.

Ebumi flipped him the bird and slammed the door closed.

Stupid Matsuo, and his apparently stupidly soft lips.

Ebumi threw himself into running around the oval with homicidal intent. 

Ise walked to the middle of the grass, stopped, and let out all his pent up laughter. He had some much apparently that it required he double over and hold his ribs with the force of it. Ebumi pretended he couldn’t see him and kept running.

He’d say his face was red from running. Yeah, that would do it, Ebumi decided, that’s what he’d say. It certainly wasn’t red from some stupid handsome second year giving him his first stupid kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for the All Out Fic Week 2018. 
> 
> Many cheers to my beta for her tireless work.


End file.
